Mixing apparatus for generating and applying a stream of liquid (e.g. water, soap mixture, alcohol, disinfectant, industrial cleanser) find particular utility in irrigating recessed areas which are otherwise difficult to reach.
Such apparatus generally provide a handheld syringe terminating in an orifice which facilitates directing the liquid stream about the object to be irrigated. A user typically must use the other hand to operate an electrical switch to energize the generator. They typically are capable of applying only one liquid, that being one placed in an internal container, and do not allow the concentration of this liquid to be adjusted, i.e. it cannot be adjustably diluted (e.g. with water) to reduce consumption.
An exemplary application of such apparatus is the irrigating of spaces between teeth and gums at home or in a dental office. Apparatus configured specifically for this application typically employ electrically powered pumps which introduces the presence of a high voltage apparatus into an environment having excellent electrical grounds close at hand (e.g. sink taps, shower pipes) which is a combination dangerous to the user.